


Built

by Nikasvars



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Injury, Canonical Character Death, Child Neglect, Fear, Guilt, Michael-centric, One Shot, Other, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, The Crying Child is Named Chris Afton, Tragedy, William Afton | Dave Miller being a Jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikasvars/pseuds/Nikasvars
Summary: Everything seemed like it was going in slow motion as if time had suddenly stopped. No one said a word. No music, children cheers, or the smell of fresh pizza was near.
Relationships: Michael Afton & The Crying Child, Michael Afton & William Afton | Dave Miller, The Crying Child & Older Brother (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Built

**Author's Note:**

> Short-one shot from the bite of 83 written from Michael's perspective. It's short but might be pretty dark, so be careful.

Everything seemed like it was going in slow motion as if time had suddenly stopped. No one said a word. No music, children cheers, or the smell of fresh pizza was near. 

Micahel stood frozen in place, with a heavy feeling in his stomach. Dread was slowly creeping from behind his back. On his right side, he could hear one of his friends, the teenager with the blue bonnie mask struggling to breathe. The other two looked like they wanted to puke. 

None of them could worm any words. The air felt sucked out of their lungs. 

Then he sees it. A red liquid begins to spill from Fredbear’s jaw, dripping down from it like a faucet and on to the ground, creating a tiny pool of maroon. 

One of the boys screamed, loud enough to break the tension, and everyone was in terror.

”W-What THE FUCK!?” 

”This, this can’t be happening- wh, what the hell?!” 

”Shit, is he d-dead? This can’t be real!” 

Someone roughly grabbed Michael’s sleeve, ”Mike, c’mon! We gotta move!” One of the boys said, the other two already running from the crime scene and towards the exit. 

Michael didn’t budge one inch. He stood as still as a statue, his hands twitching at his sides. 

His friend eventually gave up trying to get him to follow and ran to catch up with the others. 

He didn’t react as shouting and screams grew louder in the distance. 

He didn’t say anything as employees swiftly ran past him, one of them struggling to get the animatronic’s mouth to open, and the other taking a careful hold of the child. 

He didn’t know what was happening. _Why_ it was happening. _It wasn’t…even supposed to happen…_

His knees quickly buckled beneath him, pressing his palms to the ground. Michael let out a quick bark of laughter as tears started to well up in his eyes, followed by an endless stream of them. 

His brother’s last cries for help echoed in his ears. I don’t want to go! He screamed while struggling to get free from his and his friend’s grasp. 

Micahel’s fist pounded the ground, again and again, a low hiss escaping clenched teeth. This couldn’t be happening. _He couldn’t be gone. He didn’t mean to- He didn’t want to kill Chris!_

His scream was a combination of a strangled sob and shout, bouncing off the silvery walls decorated with colorful illustrations.

He could hear one of the employees trying to talk to him, asking him what happened. Michael couldn’t answer. His voice was shaking with every word he tried to say. 

The worker didn’t push him, instead, he instructed him to take deep breaths before turning to exchange a few words with the other employee.

From the corner of his eye, a blur of purple walked past one of the rooms. Seconds later, a door could be heard closing with a slam, and noises from behind it slowly growing louder.

Michael couldn’t tell if his father was laughing or crying behind that door.


End file.
